Luci's Little Brother
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: It was in his cupboard that Harry heard the voice. It was kind, warm, and he couldn't tell the gender of its owner. It helped him through his years, and during a fifth year potions class it asked if he trusted it. With that, they left, the class trailing after them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is my new story, which I will work on from time to time 'til I finish my others, at which time it will become a priority. I really hope you like it. I personally love the idea of Harry being friends with a certain archangel.**

 **I do not own either Harry Potter, or Supernatural, which makes me very sad.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

It was in his cupboard that Harry heard the voice. It was kind, warm, and he couldn't tell the gender of its owner. It was telling him stories of what the world used to be like when the voice was young. Harry, of course hid in the library from his cousin so that he would have a chance to check if the voice's stories were true. They were, and because of that Harry trusted the voice. Eventually, he convinced it to tell him its name, which was Lucifer. He became his confidant, him telling about all of the important and not so much events that happened.

After he started Hogwarts, they kept talking just as much. When the school turned their backs on him, Lucifer would rage in his head, then help him through the loneliness. It was during potions in fifth year that he asked him to go to the Chamber of Secrets immediately, because he had finally gotten a way to take him away from all of the betraying people. Harry argued, saying that his friends would believe him eventually. But, Lucifer told him that he was too trusting. After a long argument, Lucifer asked if Harry trusted them. He of course answered in the positive, and let Lucifer lead his body out of class and to the second floor bathroom.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing? I think this calls for a detention, and 10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class." Snape said, taking the chance to antagonize his least favorite student. Harry didn't reply, of course, so Snape started to follow him. "Perhaps 20 points would be more appropriate? Sit down, Potter." Still, he kept walking, out of the door now. Snape harrumphed, and sped up so that he could follow. "Class, let's follow Potter, since he _obviously_ has something important to show us."

It was near the beginning of the lesson, so no one had begun making their potions yet. They all stood, the Slytherins snickering and the Gryffindors confused. It wasn't hard to catch up, since Harry seemed to be taking his sweet time. In actuality, he was questioning Lucifer on how he was going to take him away, and why they must go to the chamber.

Once they reached the girls' bathroom on the second floor, Ron tensed up, then darted forward so that he could grab Harry. Snape stopped him, getting ready to scold, but didn't when he saw how distressed his student was. "Harry, mate, why are you going back _there_? Wasn't it bad enough the first time? Now think about it, with that bloody basilisk rotting down there." He tried to snap Harry out of it, but he just kept walking. Everyone else was confused, because no one knew what had happened at the end of their second year.

Walking in, Myrtle was nowhere to be seen. He went to the sink, where small snakes were engraved around the mirror. Almost absentmindedly, he hissed, " _Open."_ The sink slid into the ground, revealing the long slide to the bottom. Thinking for a moment. He once again hissed out a command. " _Stairs."_ A large spiral staircase came out of the walls of the pipe, forming a path down without jumping.

Ron made a small noise in the back of his throat, recognizing this to be the way Ginny had to have gotten out of the chamber when she was possessed. Harry started down, and they followed behind cautiously. After about 5 minutes, they reached the bottom, where the evidence of a cave-in remaind. Ron stayed at the front of the group, knowing what was to come would be new to him. Crawling through the hole in the cave in was hard, because not everyone could fit, but Snape used spells to get them through.

Once at the next door, Harry hissed, " _Open,_ " a final time. The stone snakes that kept the door locked moved one at a time, giving enough time for the entire class to catch up. Harry walked through and made it to the middle of the room before he stopped. Lucifer had told him that in a few moments he would be there, so that he could finally escape the judging stares. Looking behind him, he found that his entire potions class had followed him, including Snape.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings, which Lucifer had told him signalled the arrival of an angel. Turning around once more, he found that this one was wearing a middle-aged vessel. He was wearing a plain shirt, with a green jacket on top. The blue jeans and combat boots completed the look.

Harry cautiously stepped forward. "Lucifer? Is that you? How did you get out of the cage?" With his first word, several of the religious muggleborns stepped back and all of them gasped. The purebloods and some half bloods didn't know what was going on, because they worshiped the gods of magic. The angel in the room nodded, and Harry launched himself towards the person he considered his older brother. He swung him around and somehow managed to get the wizard on his shoulders. "How did you get out of the cage, Luci? And when did you get a vessel?" He leaned down carefully to look at his friend without falling.

Lucifer just scratched the back of his neck. "Well, the reason I found you in the first place was because daddy dearest wanted me to find a human and stay with them, so that I could see that not all humans are bad. It actually showed me how awful most are, but I learned that the nice ones need to be protected. Because of this, I went to dad and asked for a way to take you away from all of this." He gestured around him, pointing especially to the corpse of the basilisk. He then tugged up Harry's sleeve, showing the scar from when said basilisk had bit him. "He gave me this vessel, which wouldn't burn out and didn't have a soul inside of it. That way, I wasn't taking someone away from their home and family." He smiled and swung around in a little dance, causing Harry to laugh and cry out at the same time.

"Luci! Stop for a second!" He yelled out, still being swung about. He stopped and let Harry get down so that he could talk. "I have an idea. What if you stayed here with me until the end of the year, and then we leave. That way I can know which of my friends won't judge, and keep in contact with them. Plus, we can pull some pranks on a certain toad!" He got excited at the idea, bouncing in place. Luci nodded, and put him back on his shoulders.

He turned to the intruders and said, "I think it would be advantageous to have you all know. Rumors will spread, stories will change. I'll be the mysterious guy who just showed up and hangs out with Harry. Got it?" The class nodded, knowing that if they argued bad things would happen. He smiled and led the way back to class, where there was about 20 minutes left to the double potions class. Ready to dismiss and find himself a drink, Snape told them to clean up and to leave once they did.

Happy, Harry skipped over to Hermione and Ron while dragging Lucifer with him, so that he may introduce them to each other. His smile dropped, however, when he found that Ron wouldn't look at him and Hermione was quickly muttering an exorcism, which she had likely learned in one of the books in the Black library. "Ron, Hermione, what's wrong? You know there's nothing wrong," he said, hoping that it was just a mistake.

That hope was crushed when Hermione squeaked and said something that vaguely sounded like an accusation of being a demon. When he looked at Ron, his friend was looking very confused. "Why did you go down into the chamber? I don't know everything that happened down there, but I know that my baby sister was about to die. So, why would you go to the _bloody_ chamber?" He was very worked up, the trip down making many unpleasant memories resurface.

Harry ducked his head, feeling sorry even if he couldn't help it. "We didn't want everyone to be following us, seeing Lucifer show up and our little reunion. That would spell bad news, considering how badly some people took it on such a large scale. Look at Hermione, thinking I was a demon." He was getting emotional, and he knew if he didn't stop ahead of time he would explode. He calmed down when Lucifer placed his hand on his shoulder, feeling soothing waves being sent to his mind. They had kept their small mental connection, to know if the other was getting dangerous or was in danger. Plus, if they got separated they would have a way to talk.

Ron calmed down as well, seeing the logic in that. It was never a good idea to give away your strongest piece in wizards chess. Lucifer nodded to him, showing he thought Ron had handled that wisely. So, in a group of three they went to lunch, already starting rumors among the student population.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! I'm back with a new chapter of Luci's Little Brother! You could probably tell that, though, so... Anyway, I hope you like it! It's short, but that is because I'm at school right now. Leave me a review if you liked it!**

 **I do not own the adorable-ness that is Luci, or the cutie-pie Harry Potter. They belong to Queen JK and Erik Kirpke respectively.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

Once they reached the Great Hall, they stayed in a group and found their places at the Gryffindor table. There was a wide ring of empty seats surrounding them, causing many teachers to stare at them. After almost an entire minute, Umbridge came down from the Head Table to investigate. "Hem hem," she coughed, gaining the attention of everyone but them. "Hem hem," she tried once more, getting very annoyed, but all that answered her was a laugh from the trio. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, who is this?" her shrill voice broke through the conversation.

Lucifer gave her an unimpressed look. "I'm Harry's older brother, Lucifer." Like before, many of the more religious in the room flinched. McGonagall crossed herself, and Sinistra clasped her hands in prayer.

"Er, Luci?" Harry's voice broke through the silence. "I think you scared them." Indeed, it seems as if half of the room was either scared or frozen in shock. This made everyone focus on them once more, as Lucifer just shook his head and thought over to his brother, _It's not like it matters. We'll be gone after this year, and you'll get a good education somewhere else. Maybe Durmstrang, or Uagodou School of Magic._ Harry smiled a bit at that, knowing that Lucifer would make sure he went to the best school.

He steered them back to their previous topic, which was possible pranks they could pull without the twins knowing, as most people in the room continued to stare. Umbridge kept trying to get their attention, her 'hem hem's echoing loudly. It didn't work, as they marched right past her to go to their(Harry and Ron's) next class.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Said class was Transfiguration. McGonagall taught the class like normal, but before they could leave she called Harry back to talk after class. Lucifer stayed with him of course, which McGonagall used to her advantage. She pulled out a silver flask and unstoppered it, throwing the contents of it on the duo. Harry just wiped his face with his sleeve, and Luci let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Really, professor? Holy water?" Harry asked. Quickly, he pulled out a silver knife and pulled up his sleeve, cutting himself to show that he bled red. Then he grabbed a thing of salt from his pocket and swallowed a pinch, a gulp of holy water racing after it. McGonagall nodded, then looked to Luci, expecting some confirmation of what he was.

He just shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am. I am not human, but you will be relieved to know that my vessel was not a person. My Father made the body for me, so that I could take care of my little brother." Then he ruffled Harry's hair, indicating his affection toward the other.

When McGonagall still looked suspicious, Harry vouched for him. "Professor, he is safe to anyone that doesn't try to hurt me. He is the reason that I am still alive and survived half of the things at this school." She relaxed, and they quickly wrapped things up, being careful to not mention the angel's name. They got passes, because the next class was starting in two minutes and was outside. Luckily, Hagrid was very understanding.

They quickly walked down the stairs, which helpfully took them to the Entrance Hall. The class was outside, and Hagrid looked incredibly uncomfortable with Umbridge standing nearby. Just as the toad made to jump down his throat and assign a detention, they held out their passes. Since they were only a minute or so late, Hagrid was able to hold the lesson for them and still fit everything into the lesson. He led them into the forest, to a large clearing, and whistled loudly.

Just as Malfoy made to poke fun of the half-giant, rusling could be heard, and the large chunks of meat Hagrid had brought with them began to disappear, one strip at a time. This was how it looked to those who couldn't see the thestrals, at least. Once they finished eating, they all gathered around Harry, nuzzling into him and causing him to laugh lightly.

The few that could see them, and knew what they were, were slightly disturbed. After all, these were creatures that could only been seen if you had witnessed death. They weren't supposed to be friendly. Little did they know, there was a divine reason for Harry's affinity with death.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *gasp* What? Two stories updated in that many days? This is impossible! Not really, since I worked on this for a while because I forgot my own schedule. So, here I am with almost 900 words pre-written! Hope you all like it, sonce I'm not sure where this is going anymore. Probably Harry getting enrolled somewhere, meeting the Winchesters and Cas (who freak out because Lucifer isn't in the cage anymore), and finding out why he has an affinity with death. Now I'm rambling because I never plan out a fic, I just make it up as I go. Also, I created a facebook page called Giada Draven, for random things, some updates, and things like that. Anyway:**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

The rest of the school year passed quickly, as the rest of the students stopped questioning Luci's presence. Instead, everyone began to study for the end of the year exams. Harry studied with Lucifer, since Hermione refused to be within five feet of him. It hurt that she would act that way, but he knew that he would put his brother above somebody who won't accept the truth. The only reason Ron wasn't with them was because he wouldn't be caught dead in the library unless he was solving a mystery that has nothing to do with him.

When it came time for exams, Harry thought he was prepared well enough. Both he and Lucifer thought that something was going to happen during them, since there seemed to be a trend going for each year. Since Luci wasn't really a student, he wasn't allowed to be in the rooms where they were taking exams. However, after each set he made sure to cheer Harry up with tales of his brother Gabriel's pranks.

It was during the History exam that their prediction came true. Harry had already completed it, Lucifer having quized him on it the day before. He began to doze, waiting for the end of the exam, when suddenly he was caught in a dream. It showed him that Sirius was in trouble at the Ministry. He woke up with a slight yell, because his scar began to burn as if Voldemort was poking his forehead again. The examiner rushed him out, telling him to go to the Infirmary. He didn't, instead choosing to find Luci so that he could tell his brother the vision he had. He found him in the library, looking through the few books on religion that were there. He shut them and quickly placed them on the correct shelf when he saw Harry's expression.

They left, walking quickly through the halls until they reached an empty classroom. Once there, Luci rounded on him. "What happened? Aren't you supposed to be in your History exam?"

Quickly, he explained how he finished early, and the vision he had. Lucifer scooped him up into a hug. "We will go check right now, okay? I'll fly us to Grimmauld Place and we can see if Sirius is there. No running off without me, alright?" Harry nodded, curling into his brother and burying his head into his shoulder. After almost five minutes of comforting Harry, Luci picked him up and flew them to the door of Number 12. Opening it, he found the front hall quiet and Walburga Black covered. Holding Harry tightly as he slept, having fell asleep before they left Hogwarts, he decided to check the kitchen first.

Knowing that the room was the meeting place for the Order, he was not surprised that the members that were not needed at Hogwarts had gathered there. Immediately, every wand in the room was pointed at him. Carefully, he maneuvered the child in his arms so that they could see he was only sleeping. Seeing Sirius in the room, he shook Harry awake. He yawned, rubbing his eyes lightly to get the sleep out of them. Upon seeing his godfather, he lept from Luci's arms into Sirius. As Lucifer chuckled, the occupants of the room stared between Harry and Sirius, and Lucifer.

Finally, after what was, for Harry, a reassuring reunion, one member of the order got fed up with waiting for answers. "Potter," barked Mad-eye. "What are you doing, bringing a stranger here to the headquarters?" His magical eye glared at Luci, and his normal one glared at Harry.

Harry just gave him a look, showing his glare was powerless against him. "During the History exam, I had a vision that Sirius was in trouble at the Ministry. So, me and Luci came here to see if he was actually in trouble, or if it was a trap." He shrugged at them, as if this was the most logical reaction. And, to him it was. At least he didn't rush off to the Ministry without checking first. Most of the order nodded, agreeing that this was better than having to save him from a trap, but Molly Weasley went off. "Young man, it doesn't matter if you saw anything! You should have stayed in your exams with the rest of our yearmates. You are to go back there right now." She would have said more, if not for the feeling of having a higher power angry at her. And Lucifer was definitely angry.

"You are not his mother!" he shouted. "You have no right to tell him what to do. The only one with that right is Sirius, being his godfather. You haven't been here for more than the summers, but I have been there since he was a child whose relatives hated him and locked him in a cupboard under the stairs. And you know what? The only reason he never told was because he thought you knew, with how his first letter was addressed to that cupboard. So, you have no right." The last sentence was growled out, with Harry wrapping his arms around his brother to comfort him.

After both parties finally calming down, they sat so that they could talk. "So," started Remus. "What did you see in your 'vision' that made you come rushing here?" In full detail, he described what had happened, as well as the other dreams leading up to it. Soon, the entire order was setting up a task force so that they could surprise the Death Eaters and hopefully capture some of them. They were going to include Harry, but Lucifer flew him and Sirius away before any questions could be asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey-o! Next chapter, and I sincerely have no clue what I am doing with this anymore. Please review with what you would like to see, otherwise it will likely become a piece of crap. And before you ask, yes this is my house, Harry was sitting in my chair, and in my room. I have candles everywhere. Lucifer was in my dad's chair, and in my parent's room. Sirius was in Mommy's (yes I still say that) chair, and in my eldest brother's room. The closed room was Micheal's, my other brother. Since he moved in with his mom, then went into the Navy, it has become the guest room that never got finished. I would love to know if any of you can guess what town this is, because it is where I live and if I mention it to people not from here they always ask me, "Like that TV show?" Anyway, now that I'm rambling properly, I should get this on the road. Enjoy, and let me know if you have an idea! Please. Also, this is being updated ahead of schedule because I accidentally worked ahead of schedule. So, instead of this at the start of April, you get it now so that I don't have to work through a lot of theater things. So, Mark or Harry?will be at the start of April, and Little Emerald at the end if I can swing it.**

 **I don't own he characters, but the house is literally mine.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

The three landed in a small-ish living room, which had a large flat screen TV in a stand against the stone wall. There were windows on two of the walls, showing steps that led to a driveway on one side and a long yard on the other. In the corner between two windows was a hanging birdcage, with a model house standing inside. In front of it was an old recliner, that looked like it was well taken care of, and a tall lamp stood beside it. In front of the middle group of windows was a worn beige loveseat, and on its right was an old end table. At the end of the line of chairs was a leather recliner, with puzzles and books piled around it. Then there was an open doorway, through which there was an open room with a door to the yard, a hallway, and the doorway of the kitchen. Back in the living room, there was an open door (this time actually have a door) that also led to a packed kitchen. Finally, there was a large fireplace surrounded by little knickknacks, such as small carved turtles, and on odd painting of a saxophone.

As soon as they landed, Lucifer went and sat down in the recliner, leaning back and turning on the lamp. Looking at him, Harry shrugged and went to sit in the leather chair, picking up one of the many crosswords and a pencil so that he could work on it. Siri looked utterly confused, but sat down in the loveseat anyway, sitting on the edge in case he had to defend them quickly. After an hour of Lucifer sleeping and Harry doing crosswords, Sirius finally got fed up. "So, where exactly are we? You just whisked us away from Grimmauld, not that I'm complaining, and now we are in a place that doesn't even remotely look like England."

Lucifer cracked open one eye and yawned, stretching as he sat up. "We are currently in Kentucky, a little town that almost no one knows about except for a TV show that misspelled its name. One of my favorite safe houses, especially because it f _eels_ lived in. And there is room for everyone, just go claim a room that isn't closed. No one in this town asked questions, other than why we are visiting here. The most that happens is a big storm, or a drought." With that, Lucifer went back to sleep, letting Sirius get a feel for the house.

He went to explore, going into the hallway and finding there were three doors on the left, spaced out oddly, a white door at the end of the hall, and a small alcove that worked as a crossroads. One led to a linen closet, the one in the middle was a red and black bathroom that had mirrors all around the top part of the walls. The final door was obviously the master bedroom, with a closet hidden behind folding wooden doors. Letting it be, Sirius went to the first door on the left, finding that on the door was a sign saying "Harry's Hole, stay away unless you have books or food." The second door was closed, with a broken space heater next to it. The last door opened to a set of red carpeted stairs, and when he went down he found a large-ish room with a pool table on the side he stood in, a mini-fridge next to the doorway and a bed frame against the wall on the other side of the room. For some reason, the mattress was on the floor in front of a TV and a console, which had blue lettering spelling out 'PS2'. Deciding this would be his room, he went back up the stairs and closed the door. However, before he could go into the white door at the end, Harry called out to him.

"Hey, that room isn't really safe." Turning around, Sirius found Harry pointing at the door. "Some dogs and a cat used to come here all the time, and the used the room as a loo. We couldn't get it clean, at least not without using some angel mojo, so we don't use this side of the house. It has it's own little living room, a door to the yard, and a bed that connects to a bathroom. Too bad that we can't use it, we could likely rent it out or something." Shaking his head, Harry went into his room, leaving the door open and showing a few posters on the walls, for modern TV shows. Next to the door was a bookshelf, crammed with books on the bottom two shelves and cards and trinkets on the top. The very top of it held odd things, such as an old angel lamp (and wasn't that ironic?), a bar of lye soap, and a gilded jewelry box packed with odds and ends.

There was a very small closet, filled with comfortable looking leather jackets. A bed was covered in large comforters, one even being of Disney Princesses, of all things. The dresser had candles scattered all across it, and as Harry reached it picked up a lighter and lit a green one that looked like the water in a pond. A few of the others had been burned so low that the lighter couldn't reach it anymore. The most prominent feature of the room was the fact that there were stacks of books everywhere. Novels, series, colouring books (which had piles of coloured pencils next to it), even a calligraphy book had several pens sticking out of it.

Harry flopped across the bed, kicking off his shoes and cuddling under the princess blanket. With that, he pulled out a book, _Lord of the Flies_ , and began to read. Without looking up, he said, "You can do whatever you like, but I don't recommend the room back there. If you need anything, I'm here and Luci is in the living room." Then he kept reading, leaving Sirius to his own devices.

Though he didn't seem it, Harry was very worried. He knew that Luci would keep him safe, but there was still the possibility of Voldemort or some of his Death Munchers tracking them down. And, while Lucifer would be fine, Harry and Sirius could be killed. Of course, he also knew that if it came down to it, Luci couldn't fight his fights for him. Then, there was the threat of the demons of hell finding out that he was free, and then trying to track their creator down. This would attract the attention of hell, the supernatural, and most likely heaven as well. This would not end well if they were ever found.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: YOOOO! Sorry, but I am excited! I graduate 8th grade in two days! Not that big a deal, but I get to go home (to the high school, because I have friends and my dad teaches there). Anyway, I have the new update for you lovely readers. Soon, it shall be summer break, and with that hopefully more productiveness on my part. I have been lazy because of end of the year testing, but now I might have some free time. I say might because my birthday is in July and we have to start preparing for my annual birthday trip/vacation thingy that is usually very educational because I love learning. (Washington DC this year!) So, I will keep up my regular schedule, and post extra if I write extra (re: I end up doing the next chapters for all my stories and have nothing to do). Now, I believe I ought to let you get on instead of boring you with my odd stories.**

 **I own none of this, and the only thing I actually have is a That Guy Barney bracelet my friend made for me (because I am the Barney in our group, for some reason?)**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

It was several days before anything interesting happened. They had gone out occasionally, going to the little greasy spoon diner for dinner once, and even the local smokehouse. For Sirius, it was a bit boring unless they were out doing something. For Harry and Lucifer, it was just kind of monotonous. When Harry received a letter, making sure to feed the tired owl some bacon before taking the letter from its leg. Scanning it for charms absentmindedly, he found that it was a Howler, and quickly opened it after casting _muffliato_.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU AT? HOW COULD YOU JUST GO WITH SOMEONE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, AND HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT YOUR CHILDHOOD? And Harry, dear, you should have told us. We would have done something so that it wasn't as bad." Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through Hermione's, taking him by surprise that his friend was yelling at him. "AND ANOTHER THING!" Hermione's voice came back, "DID YOU NOT REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS THAT- THAT THING WAS? HE APPARATED INTO HOGWARTS, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. HE IS OBVIOUSLY NOT NATURAL, AND HE COULD HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU. TELL US WHERE YOU ARE, AND WE WILL COME GET YOU."

The Howler ended there, and Harry was fuming. First of all, if she wanted to be discrete, then it was idiotic to send something that _shouts_ what is recorded. Second, of course they wouldn't do something against the Dursleys. They thought that the safest place was in the blood wards, but those didn't protect from those inside the wards. And then there was her slight against his brother. If he could, he would go back to England, just to berate her.

The letter was now ash, and he grabbed his own piece of parchment. Charming it so that it would only read itself in front of the whole of the Order, and the 'children'. "First of all, I will not yell at you. Most of you have done nothing t deserve this. Hermione, I thought better of you. You pretty much decided I wasn't your friend anymore, so you have no right to have yelled at me. And calling my brother a 'thing'? Did you really expect me to take that well. Next, now you know my big secret. Whoop-dee-do, good for you," his voice was dripping sarcasm. "I was abused, okay? I thought you knew, and I asked to be taken away from them. But instead, you kept sending me back to them. People have tried to do things to help; nice elementary teachers noticed the bruises and called Social Services. Almost always, two days later, they were fired and Vernon would 'punish' me for bothering someone with my 'unfounded lies'.

"So, I just want you to know that I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I have had enough of everyone treating me as a savior one moment, and a criminal the next. So, you can say goodbye to the Boy-Who-Lived-With-Too-Many-Hyphens. To Remus, you can of course write, but if you try to take any of us back then you will not be welcome. Everyone else, I wish you luck with Tom Riddle."

Harry stopped recording, coursing the owl from before to take it back, but with the order, "Do not strain yourself. Take breaks every few hours, and for a while before attempting the ocean." The owl hooted and nudged his fingers, before taking off.

Sighing, he layed down on his bed for a while, just staring at the green-ish candle he had lit that day. For a while, he just watched the small flame flicker and listened to the birds outside. The faint sound of cars driving past every now and then was in the background, almost completely covered by birds and frogs. With a harrumph, he stood and reached into the closet, above the jackets, and pulled out a small bow and then grabbed a quiver with four arrows. He carried it into the odd crossroad-room (which had been dubbed the computer room, due to it having an old PC in the corner). Once there, he went to the door for the yard, pulling it open then using one hand to carry a foam target that had been hidden next to the massive clothes chair.

Harry stayed outside for several hours, shooting and then trudging back and forth between his spot and the target so he could get his arrows. As this was happening, the loud roar of an old engine pierced the air. Looking up, Harry saw an old Chevy, an Impala, he thought. It pulled onto the bridge, and when it didn't turn around Harry went to the gate and stood. The car pulled up to the gate and the front doors opened. Out stepped two men, one with long flowing hair that was as tall as a moose, and the other with short, nearly buzzcut, hair. Both were in suits, and pulled out two federal IDs. Harry could tell that they were fake, but just looked at the two quizzically.

"Agents Daltrey and Harrison. Would you mind getting your guardian?" Harry knew that to these two men, he looked like a kid, and so he crossed his arms.

"My brother is out right now, and my godfather is in the house. We can talk here, or we can go in and talk to Sirius." The two, whom Harry had already guessed were brothers, looked to each other, nodded, then followed him up the steps to the front door. Letting them in, He went to the kitchen and grabbed two chairs that were sitting at an abandoned table. Setting them down, he sat in his leather chair and looked at them. "So, what do you need, _officers_?" He made sure to stress that he could tell they were fakes.

The taller one looked surprised that they had been discovered, but the shorter sighed and facepalmed. "Kid, how did you know that we weren't actual agents?"

Harry smiled. "Could tell from how the badges were made. Plus, I'm pretty sure that male agents in the service aren't allowed to have hair below their ears. And then there was that gorgeous car of yours." The shorter puffed up in pride, and the moose muttered about, 'Wow, you had to feed his ego.'

Before anything else could be said, the sound of a crash and a shouted curse signaled the arrival of Sirius. He had tripped over a piece of clothing that he had yet to move, and had then fallen in the computer room and in full view of the newcomers. Harry burst out laughing, but got up and pulled Siri to his feet. "Just in time, Padfoot. We have some guests, who I believe have some questions." The man nodded, and went to sit in his chair.

After clearing his throat, the moose looked at Sirius and ignored Harry. "Have you heard of anything odd happening lately? We have gotten reports of-" he was cut off by Harry, who had snorted rather loudly.

"Wouldn't you rather tell us who you really are, instead of keeping up the 'agents' act? I mean, I already figured you out, and I would like to know who I was dealing with."

The shorter sighed. "Well, I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We wanted to know about anything odd, because we heard that there had been a witch in the area." Harry and Sirius tensed up, and shot the brothers wary looks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Salve! Back with the Latin, and a new chapter. I am so sorry if it seems rushed, because a lot of stuff happened and I only got to finish this today so that it would be on time. Let me know what you think! I am sad to say that I have writer's block for this fanfic. I know what I want to do, but I have no clue how to go about it. Because of this, you have been warned that I might skip this on my update cycle. So very sorry! I hope you can forgive me?**

 **I own nothing at all, not even my mind.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

"A witch?" Harry asked, trying to sound disbelieving.

Sadly, it did not work. Dean looked at him closely. "Okay, your turn for truth. What do you know?" He gained a look, that made Sirius want to confess immediately. Harry, however, silenced him with a glance and looked at the brothers.

"I think we should wait until my brother gets here before anything more is said." Harry slipped into a proper tone, one that he used around strangers that were making him uncomfortable. Over the shared mind-link, he thought, " _Luci, you should get here now. There are two guys asking us about reports of a witch in the area, and I wasn't able to play it off. Sorry.'_

An immediate response came. ' _I'm on my way now, let me pay for the groceries I got. And if I told you once I told you a hundred times, stop apologizing.'_

The small ' _sorry'_ that followed that caused a sigh to come through, but Lucifer let it be. It was only a moment later that you could hear the sounds of bags being jostled and sure feet on stone. Harry stood, going over to open the door and help carry them into the kitchen. Sirius, without even meaning to, made a terrible pun. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear, eh?"

The brothers tensed up, and Lucifer just shrugged. "Why were you talking about me? And would you mind introducing me to our guests?" He gave a gentle smile, but Harry could tell that he was nervous. It was then that he remembered that Lucifer had been placed back into the cage, after having gone insane, and had been put there by two brothers named Winchester.

Dean stood. "I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam. We came here to ask if any of you had heard of anything odd happening. When the kid told us to tell the truth, we told about how there were reports of a witch. They tensed up and wouldn't answer until you walked through a few seconds later. So, care to introduce yourself." Though it was phrased as a question, it was obviously an order.

One that Lucifer ignored. "Sirius, go to your room and gather what you need. Harry, stay with me, you already have your emergency pack. We leave here tonight, it's obvious the wards are failing. That, or demons found us, and if that's the case we're in even more trouble." The brothers were ignored, Sirius ran downstairs and Harry reached behind his chair and pulled out an oddly pink backpack.

Before Sirius ran back upstairs, Sam stood up, showing his impressive height. "You aren't going anywhere. It's clear that you know something, so you are going to stay here and answer us. Is one of you the witch?" He reached behind him for a gun, as did Dean, though slower.

While he was asking this, Harry was mentally asking, " _I have a feeling I should trust them. Should I use magic?"_ At Luci's subtle nod, his wand slid out of his sleeve and he silently cast an Incarcerous. The brothers were wrapped in rope, tied to the chairs in a way that they couldn't untie themselves.

Sirius ran back into the room, an old laptop bag hanging on his shoulder. "Ready," he huffed, catching his breath once more. He didn't pay any mind to the tied brothers, immediately dismissing it out of hand after all his time in Azkaban. Lucifer nodded, grabbing the suitcase that was next to his recliner.

Sam was squirming, trying to escape his bonds through force, but the ropes held. They were perfectly seamless, a feat only possible through magic. Dean was sitting there, watching with sharp eyes as they prepared to leave. All the lights were off as was, so the only thing they had to do was go. Finally, Sirius noticed Sam's struggling. "Are we just going to leave them there?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to tell them, maybe save a few natural borns' lives." He sat on the floor in front of them, looking first Dean then Sam in the eye. "I'm about to break the law for you two, so you better listen. I am a wizard, with magic. No I am not a witch, I didn't make a deal for my powers." He rolled his eyes at the two, not giving a moment of pause. "There's a whole society of witches and wizards who were born with their powers, they go to school to learn how to control it, and each country has its government.

"Technically, me saying this much is against the law, but since I'm a British wizard, it doesn't count here, and I don't much care for the Ministry back in jolly ol' England." Harry showcased his distaste and sarcasm in one breath, which Dean found impressive. "You needed to know this because not every witch or wizard is evil. There are some, but there are also police for that world. Before you ask, yes, we use wands and fly on brooms, but everyone hates the pointy hats. I avoid robes since it's harder to maneuver in them. You think you got all that?" He stopped his barrage of information, letting the two have a chance to process it.

After a few moments, Sam looked him in his eyes. "How do we know you aren't lying?"

Harry nodded, it being the obvious, yet needed question. "You can't, but I hope that if you run into a witch or wizard of the natural-born variety, you spare them. Once we leave, those ropes are going to vanish. There isn't anything in the house except protective wards, so I don't care much if you stick around. My last bit of advice is this: take care of that car." With that, Lucifer grabbed him and Sirius, disappearing with the customary flapping of wings and leaving behind two confused hunters that were no longer bound.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey... I know you're mad. I know that I'm gonna get mixed happy and angry comments. But, I've... No, you don't want to hear excuses. I'm trying to get back into writing, after four months of not. (Has it really been four months? It doesn't seem that long...) I hope that you enjoy, and that you leave a review if you wanted to let me know!**

 **I have no way of having any claim over either Harry Potter or Supernatural. It would be a shame if I did, then crap like this would happen...**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

It was an incredibly tense day when the owl that Hermione forced to send her Howler returned, and the entirety of those sitting in the kitchen, already tense as it was, nearly fell over with how rigid they became. Fred and George were the only ones that were sitting normally, offering a perch to the owl and giving it their bacon. And, as Harry's message played, they sat just as cool as a cucumber. Remus had been incredibly worried, but with the closing words he slowly relaxed enough for the owl to hop onto his shoulder and start grooming his hair. The younger Weasleys were not surprised, though Ginny and Ron were sad that Harry was not coming back (for vastly different reasons). The rest of the order members started chattering, about how the war effort would fare without him.

Hermione just sat in the corner, numb for being called out. Did Harry not see she was trying to save him from the influence of that demon? She resolved, then and there, that she would do everything in her power to show him the error in his ways.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Lucifer landed them in a quaint living room, warm and comforting with a fireplace just waiting to be lit. It was darkly colored, dark mahogany floor with deep red walls and tall bookshelves. The oval rug was a nice cherry red, and the glass centered table set off the rest of the room's ornaments nicely. There were two couches, angled around the table to face the fireplace so that it would be easy to sit and read a book in the evenings. Harry collapsed into one of the couches, sighing as he placed his backpack onto the ground beside him.

They had landed in another safe house, this one in Maryland. It was an older plantation house that many tourists stopped to take pictures of on their way to DC. The room they were currently in was the family living room, which Harry had a feeling he would be in a lot in the evening to read. Outside the two doors that opened into a hallway, on the left leading to the wrap-around porch and on the right emptying into the foyer that allowed access to the rest of the house. It was easy to tell that while it was a big house, it wouldn't take much to make it feel lived in. Sirius set out to find a bedroom, and Lucifer went to the kitchen for the sake of seeing if it was still stocked properly from when he built up food reserves in all the safe houses before getting Harry at Hogwarts. It was mostly non-perishables, so he would have to travel the three miles to the nearest town. The kitchen had three doors, one that lead to the hallway from before and therefore the porch, one to the foyer and staircase, and the last a half door with a small counter that was for taking tea to the receiving room (otherwise known as the formal living room).

Inside the kitchen itself there were two small pantries flanking the door to the staircase, and a fridge along the wall that held the half door. Opposite that wall was an oven (set in the stone of the kitchen wall), a stove, and some counters with cupboards underneath for dishes.

As Lucifer was finding something to fix, Sirius darted upstairs to where the bedrooms were. Immediately right of the staircase he came up was an old door that opened to a rickety, small version of the slightly grandiose staircase he had just come up. He figured it led to an attic, and continued on right to find a room to claim. Outside the large windows on the halls outer wall, a huge yard was visible, with an old tree that had a tire attached. At the end of the hall was two window alcoves that encompassed a room that he immediately claimed as his own. It was a deep blood red, complemented by black furnishings, gold decoration, and oak shelves.

After he set his bag onto the bed, he continued to explore the rest of the rooms. Across from his was what was obviously the master bedroom, with a large king sized bed in the center of the right wall, next to the large walk in closet that shared the wall with what was probably an en suite bath. The room was decorated in light, calming greens and blues, making it feel homey, yet separate from the rest of the house that was mostly in deep reds.

Along the next hallway, that seemed to wrap around the outer edge of the house parallel of the other hall, were large windows that were split by french doors. They opened to a balcony that was just above the front part of the porch, creme coloured chairs and tables allowing for a nice place to sit at sunset.

This was were Sirius settled, turning into Padfoot and curling up in a chair to sleep until food was ready. Harry, who had nearly fallen asleep in the living room, came up the stairs at about the same time. He went up the rickety attic stairs instead of finding a room on the second floor. Up there was a sturdy bed, covered by about three different covers that were nowhere near matching and several decorative pillows on top of one normal pillow. A scuffed up side table seemed to be barely holding on to life, being propped up by an old box. Across the room, on the other side of the stairs, was several old boxes and piles of junk. The thing that caught Harry's attention was an old Ruger pistol, the kind that were meant for ladies to carry in their purses at night.

He walked over to it, blowing the dust off as he picked it up. He struggled for a moment to open the chamber, but found that it was fully loaded. Closing the chamber, he started meandering his way back to the kitchen to ask Lucifer to teach him how to shoot.

Lucifer was putting up the cooking oil and pan, having found some canned meat and made a Spam sandwich for each of them. "Thanks, Luc." He said when he picked up the sandwich pushed towards him. "I'm guessing that we need to run to the store?"

"Yeah," his brother nodded. "We need some milk, eggs, butter, and meats. Hopefully until then we can live on cereal and ramen."

"Of course!" laughed Harry. After taking a bite, he set down his food. "I found something up in the attic."

"Oh?"

"It was an old ladies pistol, fully loaded. I made sure the safety was on before I picked it up. I was wondering… would you teach me how to use it?" He looked down, knowing that even though Luci wanted him to be able to protect himself, he would also be so overprotective that anything like this might be deemed too dangerous.

Crossing his fingers, he looked back up. Lucifer was torn, wanting to teach him and bond over it like when he had taught fledglings to fly, but not wanting his little brother to get hurt. Finally, he sighed, holding out his hand. "Can I see it? Might as well figure out what model so that you can take care of it yourself, and see about getting some bullets." The next moment, he was nearly tackled to the ground in a hug as Harry laughed and jokingly whooped for joy.

They went out back, setting up targets and shooting until the gun was supposed to have run out of bullets. When they checked the chamber, the bullets were gone but as they watched it slowly began to materialize more in each slot. It was agonizing how slow it was, and it definitely could not be relied on for instant reload in battle, but it was better than having to stop, open it, and replace each bullet.

With this discovery, they continued on with their practice, making a list for groceries as they waited for the bullets to reload. Sirius continued to nap, only getting up to grab his Spam sandwich when Lucifer and Harry yelled at him from the front yard.


End file.
